Unexpected Birthday Present
by HellokittyEmolove
Summary: Po and Tigress have been dating for three years and it's their anniversary along with Tigress's birthday, can Po make this the best birthday ever for her? will his gift be the best gift ever?


**A/N: Yea I know I've been lagging on the other stories and all, but I was going through a tough time with the family, I'm sorry about that, but in all case I am back on writing the stories, but I figured I should leave this for you all since you have had to put up with a long wait, my apologies if it isn't the best, but I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**And just for the heads up, I came up with this story when I was watching a movie with my aunt, I figured it would be a cute way to persuade Po and Tigress, anyways here you go, please enjoy and don't forget to review! **

Marriage, such a beautiful commitment. A beautiful feeling anyone would ever receive when the one you love would like to spend the rest of their life by your side, it just proves how strong a love bond can be suppressed. No one can describe the happiness one would feel when you are suddenly engaged to the one you love, but a proposal is by far the most exciting part of being encountered to marriage.

It was Po and Tigress's anniversary today, but it wasn't just that, that made this day incredibly special for them, it was the fact that today was Tigress's birthday as well. Po had everything planned our for the day, he had kindly asked Viper to keep Tigress busy until he and the other's set up everything for the surprise party he had arranged for her, of course he knew Tigress hated surprises but this one, was one she will never forget. Monkey and Mantis were gathering the food in the kitchen, while Master Shifu was generously helping Po set up the huge sign that said 'Happy Birthday', so far everything was going as planned.

"Po have you decided how you planned to do the-"

"Yes Master, I got the perfect plan hehe." Po snickered, Shifu chuckled and gave an understanding nod.

"The foods in place Po! What else can we do?" Monkey asked.

"We wait until Viper and Tigress come back, they should be here any moment." Po grinned.

"Alright, but Po where's the cake?" Mantis asked, Po went over to the top shelf and quickly brought down the beautiful piece of art he stood up all night baking for his beloved.

"Right here." he grinned completely satisfied with his work, the cake was decorated with red roses and in the middle under the feline's name there lay the Yin and Yang symbol. Around the corners of the cake were twenty seven candles placed neatly in order.

"Whoa, that looks so good big guy!." Mantis gasped hopping on the panda's shoulder.

"Yup, worked hard on it last night, I hope she likes it." Po chuckled.

"You kidding? My mouth is watering right now, this cake looks sooo tasty." Mantis snapped rubbing his belly.

"Wait a few more hours Mantis, and I promise you'll get the biggest piece." Po snickered.

"REALLY? Thanks big guy!" Mantis grinned widely hopping off the panda's shoulder and heading over to Monkey that was now fighting the urge not to dig into the big pile of almond cookies that was neatly stacked up in place. Once Po was alone with the cake he quickly took out a golden ring from his pocket and quickly placed it inside the cake.

"I hope she likes her gift." Po whispered to himself, placing the cake down in the middle of all the delicious food. There were dumplings, noodles, bean buns, rice balls, chicken, and many more. Now all he had to do was wait until Viper and Tigress returned.

Down at valley with Viper and Tigress

"Viper we've been wondering around the valley for three hours, what is going on?" Tigress snapped feeling a little irritated since the snake simply dragged her over here with out an explanation.

"Is it really that bad of me wanting to hang out with my best friend?" the snake mumbled looking up at the feline.

"Viper we're always together in the palace." Tigress pointed out.

"Not really, besides it's your birthday I want to get you something special." she squealed in excitement.

"Viper you don't have to, I mean-"

"No way Tigress, I wont take no for an answer, come on! Let's go see what we can find." she giggled wrapping her tail around the feline pulling her through the villagers entering the jewelry store. Once inside Viper spotted two gorgeous best friend bracelets, one of them held a charm of a snake and the other of a tiger, Viper grinned widely and took them down from where they were hanging.

"Perfect!" she squealed, she slithered over to the cashier and paid for them. Tigress thought this was very generous of her, but really this was not necessary.

"Viper really this is to much I can't-"

"Can and will. Come on please? Take it." Viper pleaded, Tigress gave a small smile and held out her wrist so Viper can attach the bracelet on.

"It's beautiful Viper, Thank you." Tigress grinned holding up the snake charm on her wrist.

"I gave you the snake one so incase one day we go our separate ways you'll remember me." the snake smiled, Tigress gave her a sister hug. When they pulled apart Tigress helped Viper attach her own bracelet to the tip of her tail making sure it was tight enough so it wont fall off.

"Happy Birthday Sister." Viper giggled.

"Thank you Viper." Tigress returned the smile. Then Viper tugged her along towards the palace.

"Come on we should head back, I'm sure Po would be upset with me if I keep out too long, after all it is also your anniversary with him." she chuckled. Tigress rolled her eyes but smirked and nodded.

"Right, we should head back."

Both the Tiger and the Snake made their way back up the palace steps laughing and having some decent conversations about their pasts and how they met. It has been quite some time that both of them ever got a chance to spend some quality time together. Once they reached the palace gates, they made their way to the kitchen, it was awfully quite, until they stepped in the kitchen only to hear a sudden..

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND ANNIVERSARY TIGRESS!" Tigress eyes widened at the sight of everyone wearing a silly hat and blowing horns.

"Wha- What's all this?" she asked in disbelief. Suddenly Po walked over and gave her passionate kiss on the lips. Once they separated their lips he gave her a loving embrace.

"Happy anniversary and birthday Tigress." he chuckled, Tigress wrapped her arms around him and smirked.

"You planned this didn't you?" she chuckled.

"Yup, come on it's time for your cake!" he said excitedly. Tigress smiled and let him pull her along. They lid up the candles and sang her the happy birthday song, once they finished Tigress blew them out and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Whooo yea!" Monkey cheered, Tigress chuckled.

"Thank you everyone, for making this day especial." everyone gathered her for a group hug making her eyes widen a bit, even though they have been closer then ever she still wasn't use to being hugged by anyone rather then Po or Viper now.

"Here Tigress I got you something, it isn't much but I hope you like it." Crane announced as he gave her a small box. Tigress smiled and opened the box, He had gotten her a yin and yang necklace, It was really beautiful and very well detailed. Tigress gave him a warm loving hug.

"Thank you so much, I love it Crane." then Mantis and Monkey stepped in.

"Check this out, I got you another colored vest since all you wear is a red one." Monkey snickered handing her the package.

"Thank you Monkey, but really this is to much." she gasped, looking at the beautiful green vest with tiger lillies on them.

"Na, it's all good! Besides I'm sure if you wear it the big guy here wont keep his eyes off you." he smirked nudging Po on the shoulder making the panda blush. Tigress chuckled. Then Mantis stepped in holding out a pack of acupuncture needles.

"I got you this, I figured you might need them since you've been training harder then all of us put together." he grinned, Tigress rolled her eyes but grinned at him taking his present. Suddenly Shifu stepped in, he took hold of Tigress Paw and placed a bracelet inside closing her paw. Tigress held out her paw and looked at the bracelet he gave her, it was a golden chain bracelet that on the outside it had carved. 'My Precious Daughter'. Tigress felt the tears in her eyes and quickly knelt down to one knee at his height giving him a tight embrace.

"Thank you…Father." she sobbed, Shifu let out a tear and hugged his daughter back.

"Your most welcome my precious daughter." he whispered, everyone in the room was beginning to weep at the beautiful sight of a new found father and daughter relationship.

"So…beautiful." Mantis sniffed, everyone turned to look at him arching an eyebrow.

"What? I have feelings too you know." he groaned wiping away his leftover tears. Just then Po stepped in being the last one to give his beloved her present.

"Well since everyone gave you your present, It's my turn." he grinned. Tigress arched an eyebrow.

"What is it Po?" she asked a little curious on what he could've gotten her.

"Well if you could bite the cake right here, you'll find out." he smirked, pointing under the yin and yang symbol.

"Po what's this about?" Tigress asked a little confused.

"Bite it come on! Please?" Po grinned. Then Monkey and Mantis pitched in and began to sing..

"Bite it! Bite it! Bite it!" and then everyone sang along including Master Shifu, Tigress groaned but gave in and took a small bite out of the cake, a little frosting got on her nose making everyone giggle, but just when she was chewing her teeth felt something smooth and hard. She took it out of her mouth and gasped, Po handed her a napkin and Tigress cleaned the golden ring and looked at Po dead in the eye.

"P-Po what-?" the panda interrupted her and knelt down on one knee.

"Tigress for the past three years of our relationship, they have been the best days of my life, I love you more then anything in this world and would like to spend the rest of my life with you." he smiled and Tigress began to form tears in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Tigress felt her heart race. She pulled him up to his feet and embraced him holding him tightly.

"Yes. Yes I would." she replied, their comrades cheered and whistled feeling completely happy for the couple. Po and Tigress pulled apart and shared a passionate kiss making them all go..

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" the couple pulled apart in embarrassment but didn't release each other. Po kissed Tigress on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday." Tigress buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you Po, for making this the best birthday of my existence." she whispered.

"Anything to keep your smile." he grinned hugging her back. The night continued on with Mantis and Monkey's silly games and Shifu getting irritated with their childish acts, but above all this was the best birthday ever.

End.


End file.
